We're Never Gonna Make It
by dcat8888
Summary: An afternoon drive preceeds an important event in the evening


We're Never Gonna Make It

by dcat

This takes place shortly after the series ended. The characters of Hardcastle and McCormick do not belong to me.

OOOOO

"You know we're never gonna make it there in time don't you?" McCormick said sitting in on the passenger side of a non-descript rental vehicle. His annoyed voice only was surpassed by the look of irritation he wore on his face.

"We have plenty of time, we don't need to be there till tonight," Hardcastle bemoaned, "Did anyone ever mention to you that you worry way too much over the stupidest stuff?"

"Yeah, I've heard that before," McCormick started, "and it's usually you who tells me that and only 'cause it usually happens to be the truth!" He punctuated.

That merely got him an eye roll and a partial snarl from the Judge.

McCormick wasn't done yet, "And why couldn't I drive? We might have a snowball's chance then," McCormick whined. "I am a former Can-Am racing champion. I can get us from point A to point B a lot faster than you."

"I'm responsible for this car and the cargo, that's why."

Mark turned his head to the back of the car and shook it. "I don't know why you keep getting us into this sort of stuff anyway. Someday soon you're gonna have to think about giving it up."

That drew a laugh from the Judge. "I'll be dead when I give it up."

McCormick shook his head again, "I, for one, don't find that amusing."

"It's a joke kiddo, sheesh," The Judge checked the rear view mirror. "What's the big deal with this anyway? It's not like we're chasing down some scum bag, we have him sitting right there in the back seat all locked up and secured, all we have to do is deliver him."

"The big deal? You're asking me what the big deal is with this? If you don't know Judge, I don't know how I can possibly explain it to you." McCormick turned and stared out the car window for a long minute before he turned back to the Judge and said. "It's a lot like car repossession Judge, it's seems pretty easy at first, you go, you pick it up, maybe you have to pick a lock or climb a fence, but it's relatively easy, then you hop in and drive it to wherever it has to be taken, but you're just never quite relaxed till you turn in the keys and get safely away undetected by the repossessee."

"Let me get this straight, you're comparing transporting a felon to a car repossession?"

McCormick nodded, "Yep, I don't know about you but I sure don't feel relaxed right now. Maybe later once _he's_ locked up tight and we're on our way back to the confines of Gulls Way, that's when I'll get some relief."

"Aw, you're just saying that because you got your big event coming up tonight. You're probably full of nervousness, it's only natural."

McCormick stifled a snort, "No, that's not at all why I'm not relaxed. I'm not relaxed because there's a guy name Bubba in the back seat. What exactly did he do again?"

The voice from the back seat finally chimed in, "Name's not Bubba, it's Boris."

Mark turned back and formed a nervous smile. The guy was huge and McCormick didn't want to provoke him, "Sorry Boris, is it okay to call you by your first name?" Boris gave him a collegial nod. McCormick turned back to the Judge, "What'd he do anyway?"

"He's sitting right there McCormick, he's heard everything you've said, no wonder you're not relaxed, I'd never make the mistake of calling Boris Costain, Bubba."

The name, for now, was completely lost on McCormick. Mark decided he could simply ask Boris directly so he turned back around again, "So Boris, what'd you do exactly?"

Boris smiled, revealing two golden front teeth, "What haven't I done?" The smile quickly dissipated, replaced by a menacing stare.

McCormick swallowed hard upon seeing the teeth and the stare and nodded his head, "All right then, that's a very nice rundown, thanks for that." He quickly faced the front windshield and managed to keep quiet for another few minutes, fearful of Boris' potential list of criminal activities.

Milt checked the mirror again and smiled at Boris, "You're not going to give us any trouble are you Boris?"

"Judge, there's not much trouble I can get into in ankle, waist and hand irons is there?" Boris said.

"I suppose not and I want to keep it that way," the Judge said.

"Hardcase, I know better than to mess with you," Boris added.

"Another one of your success stories?" McCormick couldn't help but toss out, as he still looked out the front window. He figured these two had to have some sort of history.

"Yeah, in a matter of speaking. Boris and I go way back. How long's it been anyway Boris?"

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty years maybe, I think Judge. Your hair wasn't gray back then," he added, gold teeth twinkling.

"Cute Boris, I think you had your own front teeth too. How'd you manage to get those falsies inside anyway?" Milt asked. "It's a little flashy for a convict."

"Prison dentist recommended them when the two originals got knocked out, said they'd hold up better. And who am I to argue with the wisdom of a state employee?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that now, it was during the '75 riot wasn't it?"

"The '75 riot?" McCormick suddenly leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "That's the '75 riot Boris?" He said in a whisper to the Judge.

The Judge nodded yes. McCormick closed his eyes and tried to recall all the stuff he could remember about that Boris Costain. Under his breath he murmured, "We are never gonna make it. Hell, we may not even live through this one."

"What was that McCormick?" Hardcastle asked, hearing him mumbling, but not quite making out what he was saying.

"I think he remembers who I am Judge," Boris called out from the back seat. "Hey kid, I never killed all those people, I'm innocent," Boris said, followed with a boisterous laugh.

"Boris, you had your day in court, you were guilty, remember?" the Judge chided him. "McCormick, you all right there?" He reached over his hand and set it on Mark's back.

Mark shot back up. "Judge, I did practically an entire semester in trial law about this guy's case, remember? Only he didn't look like this in any of the pictures or videotape I saw of him." McCormick took a quick peak toward the backseat to have another look at the 'live' version before him.

"It must be those teeth, huh Boris," the Judge said brightly. "It took me a minute to get used to them."

"There's that and the plastic surgery I had to have after the riot. I got busted up pretty bad, purely medical though, not cosmetic, mind you. I have a glass eye and my nasal cavity is completely rebuilt," Boris explained.

"I guess I never saw the _after_ pictures," McCormick added sarcastically.

"You know Judge, he's pretty funny, I can see why you work with him."

"Yeah, it's because of all the jokes I tell," McCormick said, "It has nothing to do with the word FOOL written across my forward."

Boris let out a hearty laugh. "Kid, quit worrying, it's only a two-hour drive to the LA county holding tank and we've been on the road for twenty minutes already. It's not like I'm going to start a riot inside a car."

McCormick turned his attention back to the Judge for a burning question, "You didn't do the riot case that was Judge Williams, so how exactly do you and Boris know each other?"

"He came up before me for, what was it Boris, armed robbery and assault?" The Judge peered into the rear view mirror.

"First time it was just assault," Boris started, "I beat that Tarpley kid to a pulp because he wanted to steal my Rams jacket. The Rams were good in those days." McCormick tried to think back to the Rams teams of the early 70's, but he drew a blank.

Hardcastle began to remember, "That's right, you were a first timer, you had just turned 18, and I had no idea what you did as a juvenile, your file was sealed. I had no choice but to give you 10 days in the city jail. Tarpley was in the hospital a whole lot longer as I recall."

"Yeah, you know he was my cellie for about 3 months up north a few years ago, and he tried stealing my shaving cream from me one morning."

"Let me guess? You beat him up again?" McCormick interjected.

"Had to, the guy obviously never learned his lesson." McCormick had no snappy comeback. Old Boris Costain wasn't someone he wanted to annoy. And he certainly didn't want to be riding in a car with him.

"So the next one was armed robbery and assault?" The Judge turned the discussion back.

"Yeah, you nailed me for that. Two years for hitting up a pizza delivery man. I thought that was kind of harsh Judge."

"Boris, you had what, six minor beefs in between the assault charge and the armed robbery and assault charge. I didn't have any choice. Plus the pizza guy missed six months of work."

"Yeah, I know Judge. You were one of the more lenient guys on the bench back in them days."

McCormick began to laugh and then he spun around to directly face Boris, "Now I know you're kidding. What is this anyway?" He asked to both Boris and the Judge, neither of them replied. "Okay look, you can't possibly use lenient and Hardcastle in the same sentence. Take it from me, the guy who got two years for stealing his OWN car," he turned and faced Hardcastle as he finished his statement.

"That's you?" Boris said. "Hey, we heard stories about you up in solitary. It's Skid right?"

McCormick offered up a bemused smile, thinking that he had a reputation in solitary. "Yeah," he acknowledged his nickname.

"Judge, I had no idea you were still hooked up with this guy. What's it been like five, six years already?" Boris seemed to be in some sort of criminal awe. "Guys brag about being caught by you two, it's like some badge of honor. No one wanted the cops to catch 'em, but if you two nailed 'em, well that was a-okay. I didn't think you were still at it after all this time."

"Well, we're not really," McCormick started to say.

Hardcastle interrupted, "We've been tapering off Boris, the kid's in law school, well, actually, he just needs to pass the bar, tonight's his graduation ceremony for all the book work, that's why he's geared up," the Judge explained. "He doesn't want to miss shaking the Chancellor's hand."

"No, that's not why I'm geared up, I'm geared up because we're transporting Boris Costain," he eyed up Boris and said, "No offense Boris, but your reputation precedes you." Boris gave him a shrug. McCormick glanced over at Milt, "You know he told me we were going to take a ride, that's it, nothing about any sort of 'work' or 'pick-up' or nothing, just a nice ride. I thought he was going to give me some sort of good luck speech or something."

"Good luck speech?" Hardcastle raised his eyebrows, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm graduating tonight?" McCormick answered, "But we're not going to get there in time now anyway."

"Judge, I feel your pain, when it comes to this guy," Boris was beginning to formulate a picture of the crazy relationship these two had and he called out from the back seat, "Has he been like this for six years?"

"Pretty much," the Judge said, "It takes him a long time to buy-in to something."

"McCormick, you need to lighten up, take it from me, a criminal attorney needs to be able to just roll with the flow," Boris replied. "I know some great relaxation techniques that I'd be glad to tell you about. I bet they'd do you wonders, I'm actually surprised you didn't learn them in the joint yourself."

"Thanks just the same Boris, but I think I've demonstrated my rolling and flowing ability pretty well over the last six years," McCormick said with some irritation showing, mainly directed at the Judge.

"I'll agree with you on that kiddo," the Judge said, glancing back to Boris, "I couldn't have done this sort of thing without some help Boris."

"Some of us cons wished you'd have picked us for your experiment Judge," Boris revealed. That brought a genuine smile to the Judge's face.

"Oh come on," McCormick couldn't believe his ears, "None of the cons I knew would want to get within a hundred mile radius of Hardcase. Boris, you're really beginning to surprise me. You think this is like one of those old westerns, that if you're real nice to old Sheriff Milt Hardcase, he'll loosen up the chains, so that you can just slip away into the sunset?"

"I'm just saying it, that's all, it's the truth," Boris said. "You just finished law school Skid, that's got to count for something. It's not like I mean we'd have been good at it like you, following his rules and such, but you gotta admit, you got yourself a sweet deal here."

Now Mark felt bad, he knew Boris was right, but Boris was also the infamous Boris of the '75 riot fame. There was no way he was going to believe anything that came out of his mouth. The guy killed people, lots of people. "Never con a con Boris," McCormick said, with a shaky laugh. "Judge, why are we doing this again? Isn't this a job for the police anyway?" Mark checked his watch and Hardcastle noticed it right off.

"We'll make it all right, quit looking at the time, you're starting to make me nervous," The Judge began, "And we're doing this because Frank asked me to do it."

"I don't get it," McCormick pouted, "Are all the police tied up writing traffic tickets today? I mean, didn't they have two left-overs somewhere to put on this detail?"

Boris laughed again, amused by Mark's smart aleck responses.

"That would be too obvious. The police? Come on McCormick, you know better than that. Look, you know Boris ran the whole Skull Gang up there. He's got a lot of guys on the streets who would love to bust him out. So Frank cooked up this idea. Even Boris didn't know he was going to be taking a ride today, did you Boris?" Costain shook his head no.

Mark looked at his watch again, "This is way too easy Judge, just over an hour to go now, but my stomach is telling me that something isn't quite right."

"That's just because you ate all that pizza last night, I told you to cool it after you polished off the first one."

"I don't like seeing it go to waste."

"We do have a refrigerator, in case you wondered, it's that big white thing that sits in the kitchen and the stuff inside it is nice and cold." Boris chuckled again at their chiding. "When you don't finish something, you just wrap it up and shove it in there. Then you can have it another day and not give yourself the queasy stomach from over-eating."

"You guys are pretty funny!" Boris said with a hearty laugh.

"It's not the pizza," Mark said, checking the outside rear view mirror on the side of the car he was on. He added warily, "But I do think we have company Judge."

Boris turned around to see for himself as the Judge checked his own mirror. "That car hasn't been back there for long, he just came on the highway," Milt said. "It's nothing."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't know what or _who_ he is looking for. I'm telling you Judge, something is up with that car. I can feel it."

Hardcastle checked the mirror again. "Damn," he said aloud. He began to recognize the occupants of the other car.

"What?" Mark questioned.

"I think that's Stumpy Ross and Ivan Petroksi."

Boris still glared out the back window and clapped his shackled hands together. Neither Hardcastle nor McCormick could now see his gold-grin smile at two of his henchmen.

"Hang on, we'll see if we can lose them," Hardcastle said.

"I knew I should have driven," Mark said, grabbing onto the arm rest, as Hardcastle swerved into the next lane over.

"Maybe I'll be the first to elude Hardcastle and McCormick justice after all, what a story that'll be," Boris said, sitting up a little straighter now.

"Don't plan on that happening Boris, you just hang on though, because this may be a rough ride and I wouldn't want you to have to need more plastic surgery," the Judge said as he continued the wild chase.

In and out they weaved their way through the now heavier traffic with Stumpy and Ivan staying within visual distance.

"Judge, we're never going to get him to the county jail. Does this car have a radio in it?"

"It's a rental McCormick, not a squad car. We'll get there all right, just grab old Millie there out of the glove box, just in case we need her."

"At least you had the sense to bring her along," McCormick said.

"Who's Millie?" Boris wanted to know.

Mark immediately opened the glove box and pulled her out of the case and held it up for Boris to see. "Any more questions?" he asked him.

Boris nodded no.

Just then Stumpy pulled his Ford Crown Victoria up alongside Milt, and banged into the rental. Ivan pulled out a gun and blasted out the Judge's window. Hardcastle ducked and swerved, and McCormick fired back through the now open window. Milt slowed up and went off the freeway onto a portion of desert. Stumpy followed behind. Hardcastle easily found every rodent hole in the field as he drove through it with reckless abandon. They all lunged and flopped about in the car as he tried to get away from Stumpy and Ivan.

"Judge, if you keep this up, you're going to have to buy this car outright, I think you just cracked the front suspension," McCormick cracked. "Maybe if you didn't go quite so fast through here?" That got him a sneer and a glare from the Judge. He pushed down harder on the accelerator.

"Instead of telling me how to drive, how about trying to shoot out their tire, will ya?" Hardcastle asked McCormick. "That might get them off our tail. Haven't you learned anything from me?"

Mark turned his head out the window and tried to take aim at Stumpy's car. He fired a couple of shots that completely missed, and got frustrated with himself for not hitting the car.

"Maybe old Skid wasn't such a great selection after all Judge," Boris laughed from the back seat. "He never handled a gun much has he? Even old Tarpley could hit a tire on a moving car, and that'd be after I beat him down too." Boris seemed to be enjoying himself amidst the chaos.

McCormick wasn't. He wanted to take the gun and point it at Boris' head, but he lined up the sight and aimed again at the approaching car. This time he hit the back driver's side tire on Stumpy and Ivan's car, but just about at the same time Ivan shot out the driver's side tire on the Judge's car. Hardcastle lost control and at the speed they were cruising at, it caused their car to roll over three times before coming to a stop on the dusty ground.

Stumpy began to lose control of his car too, but rather than flipping over, he was able to skid it to a stop and he and Ivan jumped out and ran toward the car containing their leader Boris.

McCormick was pushing himself out through the window, banged up and bruised but nothing worse than that. He called out to the Judge and Hardcastle responded that he was okay as Mark went around to the other side and helped him get out. They both looked in the back of the car and saw that Boris, all, 6 feet, 6 inches of him was out cold, with a tiny trail of blood coming out of his nose and lying near him were his two gold teeth. The Judge pulled out a key and unlocked the ankle and waist irons, leaving the handcuffs on for now.

"Oh man, he's not going to be happy about that," McCormick said, noticing the shiny front teeth.

"And by the looks of this he's not going to be happy about his nose job either," Milt added, "You don't see the glass eye rolling around anywhere do you?"

McCormick peered inside and saw that Boris was starting to come around. "Nope, I think it's still in the socket. We better get him out of there, this car might blow."

"Let his friends get him," Hardcastle nodded toward Ivan and Stumpy and grabbed McCormick by the shirt and started pulling him away from the car. "We need to get out of here quick kiddo." Mark stood up and saw what the Judge was looking at, which was Stumpy and Ivan coming running toward them.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?" McCormick said, grabbing the Judge and starting to run off in the deserted field.

"Where's the gun?" Milt asked him.

"I don't know, I lost it when the car started to go, it's probably on the floor or something, I don't remember much after the first flip. That's why I'm supposed to do the driving and you're supposed to do the shooting KemoSabe."

Suddenly bullets started flying about them and they tried to shield their heads and they heard someone call out for them to stop. It was Ivan Petroksi and he kept running closer to them as they determined that maybe their best way out of this would be some way other than running through an open field, being moving targets for a man with a gun. They stopped running.

Ivan now came up to them and motioned them to head back to the car. They had gone so far off the freeway now, that there was no one else in sight but the five of them.

"Why'd you bring 'em back here Ivan? Are you an idiot?" Stumpy said, as he was attempting to get the monster of a man named Boris Costain out of the backseat of the car.

"I wasn't about to kill them," Ivan said, "I've done some bad stuff, but I ain't never killed anyone and I'm not about to start today. I brought 'em back 'cause I figured you or Boris could do the honors. I want to get to heaven someday."

"What? Ivan, you're as dumb as they come. You tell me with all the stuff you've done in your lifetime and you're worried that killing a couple of do-gooders is going to banish you to hell?" Stumpy asked him.

"I'm not taking any chances. God can forgive a lot of things, but I don't know that murder is one of them. I bet Hitler ain't in heaven."

Stumpy shook his head and noticed Hardcastle and McCormick were trying to make some sort of plan, while Ivan held his gun on them. "Let me get Boris out of here and then I'll take care of them myself. Just don't let them run." Stumpy leaned down and grabbed Boris under his shoulders and began to pull him out of the car, mumbling to himself, "This guy's an idiot, thinking he's got a chance at heaven. I should make him kill them just for saying something so stupid." He heaved Boris large frame from the car and saw that he was trying to come around. "Okay, give me the gun Ivan," Stumpy walked over to him and grabbed the pistol out of his hand. "It's not that hard to do, in fact, I'll kill the old Judge here and then you can do the kid. We'll be famous for taking these two out. You know a regular Butch and Sundance?"

Ivan wasn't convinced. "Stump, I told you I don't want to do it."

"Too bad, you are," Stumpy turned and pointed the gun at Ivan. He paused momentarily, holding the gun on Ivan, before turning it and giving it to him. He suddenly had a new plan, "Here, take it and kill him."

"No, I'm not gonna do it," Ivan said stubbornly.

The two of them argued back and forth and Mark and Milt were just about to run, when Boris came to, holding up Millie, and he stood up behind Stumpy and Ivan. "No one's gonna kill anyone," Boris moaned. Both Stumpy and Ivan turned to notice Boris was back among the living.

"They can ID us Boris," Stumpy said. "We have to."

"Stumpy, I was in their car, they know who I am anyway. And it's not going to be too hard to link you two up to it," Boris said.

Finally Hardcastle spoke up, "How'd you even know we were transporting Boris anyway?"

Ivan spoke up, "We got us a guard who's a mole on the inside. He gave us a call, while you were processing Boris and we've been tailing you since you left the prison."

"I knew it," McCormick said, "My stomach never lies." Hardcastle gave him a glare.

"Shut up Ivan, I swear I don't know why Boris even trusts you," Stumpy said.

"Both of you shut up. We're not killing 'em, now let's go, we need to get out of here," Boris said.

"This whole thing is stupid," Stumpy mumbled under his breath, as he and Ivan went back to their car.

"I hope that you make it to your graduation Skid," Boris said to McCormick. "Judge, I'm sure I'll run into you in court again."

"This time I'll be a witness Boris," Hardcastle said in all sincerity, "Enjoy your freedom while you can."

"And don't forget your teeth Boris, they're in the back of the car," Mark added.

"I got 'em already," Boris said, giving the two of them a semi-toothless grin as he held out his open palm for both of them to see the gold nuggets. "See ya," he said to both of them and he walked off to join Stumpy and Ivan in the car.

"So are we just gonna let them get away?" McCormick said, watching the three of them drive off?"

"See that's your problem McCormick, start thinking positive. Nope, we're not going to just let them get away."

Mark held out his hands, "What are we gonna do then? Run after them? Boris has got your gun too. And that's your rental car flipped over on its top there, and the suspension is broke in two, in case you wondered. It's not going anywhere," Just then a helicopter came flying over them. "What the hell is that?" McCormick started to duck.

"Police chopper," Milt answered matter of factly.

"Wait a minute, you said we were out here on our own? All the cops were tied up."

"No I didn't say that, you said that. I _always_ have a back-up plan."

"We've had a helicopter with us the whole time?"

"Not the whole time, but we had a police car trailing us, probably ready to catch the three of them any moment now and I think it's safe to say we caught the mole at the prison too."

"You've been planning this one for weeks, haven't you?" McCormick asked.

"More like a month," Hardcastle grinned.

"One more thing Judge?" Mark asked.

"What's that?"

"We're still not gonna make my graduation, how are _we_ gonna get back to Gulls Way?"

"We'll walk out of this field and then get some sort of a ride, be home in no time flat."

Mark looked at his watch once more time. "I'm supposed to be there an hour before the ceremony starts, I don't see how this is gonna happen." And the two of them began to walk.

After just a few steps, Milt's GMC truck pulled up to them. Frank was behind the wheel. "You fella's need a lift?" He asked, pulling beside them and rolling down the window?" Milt and Mark jumped in. "We picked up the trio a few minutes ago, just before they were about to get back on the highway."

"All's well that ends well, what about the mole?" Hardcastle asked.

"We nailed him just after you left the prison yard," Frank seemed to have an answer for all their questions.

"What's the score of the Dodger's game?" McCormick tossed out.

"They don't start for another twenty minutes Mark," Frank said with a grin. "Get in, you guys have a big night ahead of you."

OOOOO

Hardcastle sat in the abnormally quiet den, only the ticking of the clock on the mantle could be heard. Quite a bit different from twenty minutes before when McCormick had been in there hemming and hawing over everything from Boris, to who would do the driving from now on, to something about a fungus on one of roses. Hardcastle had gotten showered and dressed all the while McCormick was sitting down here in the den doing Lord knows what, probably worrying. He kept trying to shag him off to the gatehouse to get ready himself, but McCormick seemed bent on being late to his own graduation. His last words to the Judge before he left for the gatehouse had been, 'If I didn't know you better Hardcase, I'd have thought you planned this whole crazy day, just to make me, well, crazy.' The Judge replied dryly, "Would you go get ready, you've been complaining that you're not gonna make this thing all day and if we don't, it'll only be your own fault. I got you back here in plenty of time."

Yeah, it was too quiet in the den. He'd gotten far too used to the kid being around now and he scowled up his face, thinking that he'd probably have to get used to this kind of quiet all over again. He scratched his head and tried to dispel the thought for time being and sat back in the desk chair and thought about the kid's many accomplishments, the culmination for now being tonight's graduation. A surge of pride rose through the Judge. McCormick sure had come such a long way, there was no denying that and today was just another example of his loyalty and friendship. Not too many people would go off gallivanting with an old Judge and a convict, in order to help the police transport the convict to a federal prison. McCormick never really questioned him, sure he'd jaw about everything with him, but when it came down to tacks, the kid was always there by his side. Milt smiled at the thought and he took a deep breath as he came to the conclusion that no matter what happened after tonight's ceremony, McCormick would still fill his den with his ranting and raving and he'd always be at his side when he needed him.

Meanwhile over at the gatehouse, McCormick stood under the hot stream of water. He tried to think of how many times he had to fight with Hardcastle to get someone to come out and fix the water heater. That was about five years and countless showers ago. It was pretty stupid to argue about it then, looking back at it now, especially given all the serious stuff they'd been through, including today's life and death adventure. They could have been dead if not for Boris Costain not allowing it to happen. There were times it all seemed like a bad nightmare and yet Mark knew if it wasn't for the chance that Milt had offered, things like today would never be happening. It was dangerous, the stuff they got into, but in a matter of a couple of hours, he'd have a diploma in his hand and soon he'd be a real, honest to goodness lawyer. That reality was overwhelming. He turned the water over to the cold side, maybe to jolt him back to the present, maybe to remember where he'd been.

McCormick came bounding into the den, busting through the silence, wearing his heavy graduation robe, trying to zip it up. His mouth began to run, "I still think this thing is way too big, I mean look at me, I'm drowning in it. Can you imagine me wearing yours, like you wanted me to? I suppose I could have mopped the floor for the University though if I had, maybe they would have waved the commencement fee for that. What do you think?"

"I think you talk way too much."

McCormick disregarded the comment, "The guy in the bookstore said this was the right size, but look at these sleeves?" He held out his arms, his hands disappearing from view.

"It is the right size, that's how the sleeves are supposed to be. But you have the hood on wrong."

"What? No way, I followed the instructions, at least I thought they did. I was actually hoping they'd be written in Latin, but I had to settle for English. Maybe that's my downfall, no quid pro quo or anything like that in there. I've gotten used to that now."

Hardcastle stood up and came around and untwisted the hood of McCormick's garb and straightened up the way it was suppose to be. "See this little loop? You button it to the front of your robe here, and be careful with it when you do it, because us guys have a tendency to break them off."

McCormick fiddled with it and got it attached properly. "That's what that's for huh? I wondered. That's very clever. I guess it takes having the actual law degree in hand to figure it out huh?"

"You know you don't have to wear that on the ride over, you could just put it on when you get to the auditorium like the rest of the graduates."

"Are you kidding? This outfit set me back $85, I'm wearing it till I get every last penny out of it that I can. Who knows when I'll ever get the chance to wear it again? Besides, you're the guy who kept telling me this ceremony is so important. I might just sleep in it too. $85 bucks is nothing to sneeze at."

"There's a spot on your backside," Hardcastle said with a straight face.

"What? No, there can't be, I had it dry cleaned and pressed and I looked it over from top to bottom, there was nothing there," he said, pulling the material around to the front so he could take a peak.

"I'm kidding you McCormick, there's nothing there," Hardcastle laughed.

"So how do I look then," Mark asked smoothing down the robe once again?

Hardcastle gave his approval. "Where's your hat?"

McCormick pulled back his hand from beneath the puffy sleeve of the robe and revealed the tam. "I was kind of bummed that I didn't get a mortar board either, but I got to admit that this tam is pretty cool."

"Mortar boards are for undergrad's," the Judge explained.

"I know that now, I think the guy from the bookstore was glad when I left. He seemed annoyed answering all my questions," McCormick admitted. He decided to change the subject. "Are you going to go easy on Boris Judge? He did sort of save our lives out there today."

"There's nothing to go easy on, Boris won't be on trial, we were transporting him, he had no idea that Ivan and Stumpy were planning on breaking him out. The way I see it, he didn't break any laws."

"Well, he did try to run," McCormick said. "I bet the DA will try to nail him on that."

Hardcastle paused to give it some thought, "Yeah, I'll go easy on him, everyone deserves a chance now and then. Are you all set?"

"I think so," McCormick said, "And let me drive the truck please, if you drive it'll take too long and I don't wanna be late."

"We're not gonna be late," Hardcastle groused, but seeing the kid's pleading eyes, "all right you can drive." Mark started heading out the up the couple of steps and out the door, but the Judge called out to him. "McCormick, hold up there a second, there's something I want to give you."

"Give me? Now? Judge, really, we need to go. Can it wait till after the ceremony?"

"Nope this can't wait."

Mark let out a small breath and marched back down the stairs, standing right in front of the Judge. "Okay, what is it? I hope you wrapped it at least," he said giving the Judge a grin while raising his eyebrows. Milt stood unmoving. "Well come on Judge, go get it, whatever it is, let's get the show on the road. They're not going to hold up the ceremony for you and me, no matter what sort of life-threatening excuse we try to use."

This time Milt took a deep breath and eyed him up, face to face, the smile sort of drifted away, replaced by an intense stare.

"Judge?" McCormick stood waiting, perplexed.

Milt held out his hand, straight and firm, unwavering. "I wanted to shake your hand now," he began, his voice steady, "Before all the commotion and the pictures and the party here afterward, you know, when it's just you and I here and I can just say what I need to say, 'cause I don't do this stuff very often and never in front of a lot of people," Milt stopped and gave the tiniest hint of a smile, "I'm real proud of Mark, all the work you've done, the choices you've made, the man you are, all of it."

Mark had kept his eyes glued to the Judge for the tiny speech, and as he ended, he dropped his hand down and slid his hand into the Judge's. Firm, assured, equal respect all the way around, gripped tightly to one another they shook with all authenticity. Mark kept looking down at their hands, then finally he picked his head back up and once again faced the Judge. "Thank _you_," he said quietly, the same sort of heartfelt look in his own eyes reflecting back to the Judge. Then he added, "That, uh, that means more to me than just about anything I can think of, and I honestly don't know if I can ever really repay you for all you've done for me, but I'm really gonna try." Their hands squeezed and shook tightly once more before breaking apart. "Now we really need to go," his attitude completely changed, his grin filled his face and up the stairs he went. "Come on!" he beckoned as he headed out of earshot.

"I know, I know, relax McCormick" the Judge called out after him, "We've already made it."


End file.
